


toxic

by lishui0810



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishui0810/pseuds/lishui0810
Kudos: 3





	toxic

崔胜澈在迷迷糊糊中睁了眼，大脑中传来一阵眩晕的胀痛感，而比大脑更先将他从睡梦中唤醒的却在于身后人的一次次顶撞。李硕珉环住崔胜澈的腰轻轻抽送着自己的性器，手指也悉心地照顾着崔胜澈的发红的乳尖，指腹摩挲着早已挺立的乳粒再轻轻拉扯。早晨本就格外精神的性器此时也被李硕珉牢牢掌握在手中。李硕珉再清楚不过该怎样让崔胜澈投降，指尖在马眼处轻轻打着转，不一会就渗出了黏腻的液体沾湿李硕珉指尖。

性器的胀痛感和无休止的被进入顶撞的快感折磨地崔胜澈快要失去意识。崔胜澈哑着嗓子想要挣脱李硕珉的束缚，却被人一下碾过敏感点，蜷着脚趾释放在李硕珉手中。早晨的精水已经稀得可怜。崔胜澈从破碎的意识中拼凑起来了昨晚的记忆，醉酒的李硕珉一改往日温顺的模样，在玄关就将崔胜澈扑在地上吮咬着他的脖颈，一点一点将他扒了个干干净净。崔胜澈想着先轻声轻气将人骗到床上再好好收拾，却被上了头的大狗按在床上，折腾了整整一个晚上。或许没有一整个晚上，崔胜澈在释放了很多次之后已经精疲力尽，而精力旺盛的大狗仿佛不知疲倦，一次又一次地重复着身下的运动。

之后崔胜澈就失去了意识。情爱中失去了爱人的反应是一件很无趣的事情。李硕珉掐着已经昏睡过去的崔胜澈的腰，尽数释放在了他体内，也就埋在他体内睡了过去。而早上的小硕珉比李硕珉起得更早，在崔胜澈不经意的小动作中更加胀大。李硕珉自然也就醒了。他对于昨晚的事也只有了一些断断续续的印象，不过既然已经醒了，李硕珉自然不会放过这个机会，崔胜澈仍在熟睡，但身体已经被唤醒，随着李硕珉的小动作，崔胜澈口中溢出些意味不明的音节。李硕珉来了性质，翻折起崔胜澈的大腿，拖着他的臀部以侧卧的姿势再一次碾啫他的敏感点冲进最深处。两人交合处还残留着昨晚的精水，卷曲耻毛与囊袋拍击在崔胜澈臀部留下浅浅的红印。崔胜澈终于迷迷糊糊醒了过来，而刚清醒没多久，就在前后快感的夹击下再一次射了出来。高潮后的身体夹紧了体内的硬物，李硕珉闷哼一声，咬着崔胜澈后颈也释放在了他体内。

李硕珉缓缓退出崔胜澈的身体，浊液顺着崔胜澈后穴缓缓流出滴落在床单上，与昨夜留下的印渍交相辉映。崔胜澈骂骂咧咧挣扎着床上爬起来，正打算将李硕珉狠狠痛骂一顿，却突然想起来了一件重要的事。来不及收拾李硕珉，崔胜澈三两步跛着腿冲进浴室清理残局，留下李硕珉坐在床上疑惑不解，可又不敢多问。

手机一个晚上没充电早就自动关机，好不容易通上电就遭到了未读短信和未接电话的狂轰滥炸。崔胜澈同父异母的弟弟崔韩率要来崔胜澈所在的城市上大学，开学前提前要来适应一下环境。崔胜澈的父亲前一天晚上特意叮嘱了他一定记得要准时去接弟弟，结果被李硕珉这么一折腾，崔胜澈也忘记了。他看了一眼时间，发现离崔韩率的飞机落地只剩十分钟了。崔胜澈只好急匆匆地洗漱完披上外套就开车出了门。

从家里到机场有将近一个小时的车程，等崔胜澈赶到机场的时候，崔韩率已经在大厅的座椅上坐了快五十分钟。崔韩率是一个性格很好，却又很奇怪的一个孩子，他继承了身为美国人的母亲的白种人的容貌，崔胜澈在第一次见到这个弟弟的时候就觉得他精致得像一个洋娃娃。而崔韩率从小就不爱说话，却对音乐有着近乎痴迷的喜爱。他最喜欢的就是戴着耳机坐在沙发一角，或是坐在窗边，然后就盯着窗外，怔怔地听上一整天的歌。有时就算没有在听歌，他也经常独自一人发着呆。崔胜澈一直相信崔韩率的心里有着他独有的世界，而这个世界由不得其他人涉足。因为有着混血的面庞，再加之不擅长与人交流，崔韩率总是被学校里的其他孩子孤立甚至被欺负，可哪怕被贴上“怪物”“杂种”的标签，崔韩率也不会做出任何的反驳。只有崔胜澈见过崔韩率偷偷抹眼泪，他无条件相信着自己的弟弟，也只有他相信崔韩率。

崔胜澈对崔韩率是充满愧疚的，而这也成为崔胜澈心底的一道无法磨灭的疤痕。

在懵懂少年的情感认知中，一直对自己好的那个人就会成为自己的情感寄托与心理依靠，崔胜澈对于崔韩率而言就是这样的存在。懵懂而木讷的崔韩率渐渐在看到义无反顾挡在自己身前的哥哥时内心产生了奇妙的悸动，而他无法确认这样的情感，更不知该如何表达，只会安安静静跟在他身后，在不经意间让刘海遮住抬头偷偷看他的眉眼。崔胜澈是个极为敏感的人，他又怎么没有感受到弟弟异样的情感。而正是崔韩率的情窦初开扰乱了崔胜澈的判断，他开始渐渐怀疑自己对于自己弟弟的感情来。在迷茫中，他模糊地认为也许自己也是喜欢崔韩率的，而这样的想法一旦出现，天平就会无法逆转地朝一个方向倾斜。到了最后，已经不存在再有头脑清醒的人，所有人都被卷入了感情的漩涡，孰对孰错，黑白正误，都已无人知晓。

也就是在这样的情况下，他们迈出了错误的第一步。很快就到了崔胜澈的高中毕业日。毕业会餐上，崔胜澈喝醉了。对于未来的迷茫与即将分离的忧愁漫上心头，更助长了酒精的致幻效果。醉醺醺回到家里的崔胜澈第一个看见的就是在他房间里安静等他回家的崔韩率，或许是酒精使然，崔胜澈抓住崔韩率的肩头将他扑在了地上，他们交换了一个带有浓烈酒精味吻。而接吻的过程并不是那么享受的，唇瓣的交叠逐渐演化为撕咬，崔胜澈强硬地撬开崔韩率的唇齿侵入他的口腔，而崔韩率或许也在这传递来的酒精中微醺，还未长大的老虎在这时也露出了獠牙，显现出从来未有过的侵略性与哥哥在一起纠缠。两人从地上一路吻到了床上，在纠缠的过程中身上的衣物也一件一件被撕扯掉，两人的身体暴露在燥热的空气中，汗水顺着下颚线滴落在床单上。最后是崔胜澈被崔韩率紧紧压在了身下，听着小孩在自己耳畔动情地喘息，崔胜澈抓住了崔韩率的手。“来占有我。”

少年的第一次总伴随着痛苦，不充分的扩张与毫无章法的顶撞让崔胜澈疼得咬紧了牙关，崔韩率压在他身上生硬地摆动着胯部，硬得发胀的性器在崔胜澈体内横冲直撞，崔胜澈只觉得整个人被从中间劈裂，可该死的却是就在这令人无法忍受的痛苦中又夹杂着一丝他从未体验过得快感，这份痛楚仿佛和毒药一般，让他痛不欲生，却又如上瘾般渴求。崔胜澈渴望着崔韩率充满情欲的吻，他努力支撑起上半身，伸出手去抚弄崔韩率的脸庞，顺着耳廓一路摸到脑后，扣着他脑袋去讨求一个吻。而崔韩率只是在他的唇肉上狠狠咬了一口，留下一圈齿印，顺着他的脖颈一路向下舔弄啃咬，留下一个又一个印记。崔胜澈在情潮中搂紧了崔韩率的脖子，崔韩率退出了性器，紧接着再次挺进，达到更深的地方。压抑的喘息，淫靡的水声和肉体碰撞的声音交杂，一起融化在了漆黑的夜里。最后他们相拥着一起释放，在月光的注视下将又一个吻推向高潮。

可是崔韩率在第二天早上没能等到心爱哥哥的吻，崔胜澈害怕地跑掉了。在酒醒后他有些惶恐地坐在了窗边，在这时他才开始认真反省他对崔韩率的感情。崔胜澈知道他将亲情与爱情彻底弄混淆了。对于他而言，崔韩率只不过是需要人保护的弟弟，而这份过了头的保护欲却在崔韩率对他的依靠下变得扭曲，借着酒精的作用变成了一个彻底的错误。崔胜澈觉得自己没有那个能力能对崔韩率负责，更没有那个勇气再次面对崔韩率，于是他在清晨离开了。崔韩率的睡脸十分平静，崔胜澈仍然有想要吻上去的冲动，所以他最后还是轻轻在他嘴角烙下一个吻。之后崔胜澈就走了，没有留下音信，只是告诉父亲自己去别的地方独自生活了。他不知道崔韩率醒来会有怎样的表情，会怎样看待他这个失败的哥哥，他也不敢去想，但生活总是要继续下去，有的时候，忘记会是一种最好的良药。

可崔胜澈现在在被逼着想起。

崔韩率一动不动地坐在等候的座椅上，戴着耳机，静静地盯着窗外。崔胜澈一时间觉得十分感慨，又过去了几年，崔韩率容貌并没有发生太大的改变，但是却能感受到他似乎更成熟了。最重要的是，他眼里的星辰从来没有改变过，那是崔胜澈在很久之前就发现过的，小孩的身体里住着星光，能从他的眼睛中看到漫天星河灿烂。“韩率？”崔胜澈轻轻呼唤他的名字，但是崔韩率没有听见。于是崔胜澈更加走近了些，拍了拍他的肩头。崔韩率回过头来，一双琥珀色的眼睛直直地盯着崔胜澈。那样的眼神崔胜澈曾经是见过的，以前崔韩率总是一声不吭地跟在崔胜澈身后放学回家，有时崔胜澈猛然回头，正好撞上崔韩率那样的眼神盯着自己，然后下一秒就会惊慌地躲闪开来。崔胜澈在这种时候就会慢慢地再将头转回去，当做无事发生，而崔韩率也会再次抬起头，默默注视着崔胜澈的背景。这似乎已经形成了一种习惯，也成了一种不成文的准则。两人都小心翼翼地遵守着，谁也不会迈过那堵透明的墙，不去干涉到另一个世界。

“哥。”崔韩率轻轻叫了一声，也已经成年了的弟弟早已褪去了稚嫩的声音，略微有些沙哑的嗓音像是海边的细沙，带着些海水的淡淡的咸味，却又细腻得让崔胜澈心里发痒。崔胜澈竟在这时感到局促起来，一时间不知该说什么，沉默半天，只说出几个字。“对不起呀，一些事情耽误了，让你等了这么久。”崔韩率愣了愣，取下帽子整理了一下头发，再轻轻戴上。“没事，哥，我们现在走吧。”崔胜澈视这句话为救命稻草，顺手接过崔韩率的行李箱就向车库走去，崔韩率一声不响地跟在崔胜澈身后，眼神从未发生过改变。

上车后崔韩率很乖巧地坐在了车后座。之前崔胜澈还有担心过崔韩率如果坐在副驾的话他该如何是好，但现在一看一切担心都只是多余。崔胜澈透过车镜注意到崔韩率正看着窗外，崔韩率一直是一个很让人省心的孩子，乖巧到连被别人欺负也不会出口反驳。崔胜澈承认，他当年是一定对崔韩率动过心的，只是他当时太过懦弱，只懂得逃避。而到了如今，再一次见面，那种熟悉的爱意油然而生，却已经无法逆转。他已经有了李硕珉，而他绝不会容忍自己做出背叛爱人的行为。崔胜澈的内心更加煎熬，他甚至不知道崔韩率心中是怎么想的。所以他还是开了口，听上去有些残忍，但又留下了星星点点的希望。

“韩率，你要明白，你一直是我最喜欢的弟弟，我也希望你能继续把我当成最好的哥哥。”崔韩率转过头来，他没有想到崔胜澈会这样和他说。崔韩率早就已经做好了将这份爱意永藏心底的准备，可崔胜澈偏偏要将他的心脏从土里翻出来，暴露在阳光下。他早就听说了崔胜澈已经有了同居爱人的事，来他家借住也只是拗不过父亲的安排，他本无破坏崔胜澈美好感情的想法，可崔胜澈的话又再次让他心烦意乱。“哥当然是我最喜欢的哥哥。”崔韩率小声说着，双手却不由自主攥紧了衣角。“那就好。”崔胜澈可能是前一天被折腾的脑子缺了根筋，说出来的话也没有想过后果，也就有一搭没一搭的和崔韩率聊着天把车开回了家。

崔胜澈自以为自己已经和崔韩率和解，下车后亲昵地挽着崔韩率的手帮他拿着行李走进家门，出来迎接的李硕珉看到两人的亲密模样气得脸都快发黑，却被崔胜澈一个眼神瞪回去，只得独自一人生闷气。崔胜澈这才想起家里被折腾得一片混乱，想着办法吧崔韩率支在客厅，先急匆匆跑回卧室查看状况。这么一下子却是把李硕珉和崔韩率单独留在了客厅里。李硕珉对崔胜澈和崔韩率不清不楚的关系略有耳闻，本来就不太欢迎这样的不速之客在自己家暂住几天，更何况刚刚崔胜澈挽着崔韩率进来的时候，李硕珉和崔韩率有长达五秒钟的眼神交汇，而就在那五秒之内，崔韩率竟然眯着眼睛挑眉笑了笑。这分明是挑衅。李硕珉差点没有控制住火气，这小子哪有崔胜澈说的那么乖巧可爱，明明是一只披着羊皮的狼。李硕珉朝着崔韩率更加走进了几步，盯着他的眼睛，语气不容置疑。“离崔胜澈远一点，他现在是我的。”崔韩率眨了眨眼，本打算装作没听到，后来想了想，提高了一点声音。“胜澈哥是我最喜欢的哥哥，也是对我最好的哥哥，我一定不会给哥添麻烦的。”崔胜澈正好收拾完房间走出来，恰好听到崔韩率的发言，马上摸了摸崔韩率的发顶，笑着点了点他的鼻尖。李硕珉更是不知该朝哪发火，直接走进了房间把门带上。

“硕珉他有的时候很较真，你不必和他计较。”崔胜澈叹了口气。他帮崔韩率把行李拿进了主卧旁的客房，拍了拍他肩头。“一会才吃饭，你坐飞机也累了，先休息一会吧。”崔韩率轻轻点了点头，目送崔胜澈走出了房间。当年与崔胜澈分开之后，崔韩率并没有生气，反而是觉得很难过。青春期的少年总喜欢把过错都往自己身上揽，他总是在反省是不是自己做得不够好，惹他心爱的哥哥生气了。他不敢问父亲崔胜澈去了哪里，也不敢自己去找。他总认为，只要自己把该做的事情做好了，甚至说做到极致，崔胜澈就愿意回来见他了。一颗种子植入了少年柔软的心脏，而他对崔胜澈的爱意就是种子最好的养料。在这份爱意的浇灌下，这颗种子生根，发芽，最后冲破了崔韩率的心脏，将他的心脏开出一个破口。崔韩率不知道什么是疼痛，但他对于自己的目标十分执着，当他从父亲口中得知可以去崔胜澈家借住几日后，他也没有表现出太大的喜悦，但他知道，他心脏里那颗植物已经快要冲破他的身体了。

崔胜澈走进房门，看见李硕珉还在生着气。崔胜澈知道李硕珉一旦生气也没有那么好解决，只能坐在他旁边轻轻摸了摸他的大腿。李硕珉转过头来看着崔胜澈，伸出手钳住他的下巴，微微眯起眼睛。“胜澈，用嘴给我做吧。”崔胜澈其实也能理解李硕珉为什么会这么生气，毕竟谁也不会希望将自己的爱人与他人分享，更何况是一个曾经有过情感交融的男人。崔胜澈虽然也已经很疲惫，但还是想给李硕珉一个安慰，于是蹲坐在李硕珉胯间，慢慢解开了他的皮带，然后将外裤褪下。

李硕珉以为崔胜澈不会那么轻易就答应自己的无理的诉求，谁知崔胜澈已经伸手抚上了他的性器。崔胜澈的手隔着一层布料轻轻抚弄着李硕珉的下体，棉质布料传来手心的温热，李硕珉很快就硬了起来，他伸出手按在崔胜澈的头顶，想要让他赶紧用嘴侍弄自己，但崔胜澈似乎偏要对着干，指腹透过内裤在李硕珉顶端轻轻打着转，不一会铃口就渗出粘液沾湿了李硕珉的内裤，在布料上留下深色的水迹。“哥，快一点。”李硕珉贴着崔胜澈耳廓，舌面碾过耳穴发出黏腻水声。崔胜澈身形微微颤动了一下，终于将李硕珉的底裤脱下。李硕珉的性器早已发胀，从内裤中弹出来拍在了崔胜澈脸上，留下一道水渍。崔胜澈扶住柱身开始吞吐，舌尖从根部向上舔弄到顶部，沿着柱身上的纹路不断吸吮，舌肉重重碾过顶部，再换为舌尖在马眼处打转。同时他的手也没有闲着，双手向下探向李硕珉的两个囊袋，有节奏地搓弄着两个肉球，加快了嘴上的动作。李硕珉舒爽得发出几声低喘，抓住崔胜澈的头发向他喉咙深处缓慢挺懂腰身，每一下都撞入崔胜澈喉咙深处。

崔胜澈皱着眉头，喉咙深处被顶弄的感觉十分不好受，他想退出来，却被李硕珉压着后脑勺进退不得。急了的崔胜澈连拍几下李硕珉大腿，李硕珉这才恋恋不舍放了手从崔胜澈口里退了出来。“你是想憋死我吗臭小子。”崔胜澈擦了擦嘴边的液体，不满地瞪着李硕珉。“可是哥，我还没出来呢。”李硕珉套弄着自己的性器，对准了崔胜澈的脸。“行吧，随你。”崔胜澈撇了撇嘴，微微张开口等待李硕珉完事。李硕珉加快了套弄的速度，对着崔胜澈尽数释放出来，一部分射入了他的口中，更多的四散在他的脸上。“满意了吗？”崔胜澈伸出舌尖舔去嘴角残余的浊液，连同口中的一起吞下。“满意，怎么不满意。”看着爱人脸上星星点点布满自己的精液，李硕珉刚刚释放的性器又差点抬了头。他伸出手帮崔胜澈一起拭去脸上多余的液体，然后走到一旁换了一条内裤。

“我晚上要加班，应该不回来了。”李硕珉换好衣服之后捞过崔胜澈肩头在他鼻尖落下一吻。“管好那个坏孩子，不要让他胡作非为。”“知道了。”崔胜澈皱着眉推开李硕珉，李硕珉也不恼，嘻嘻哈哈地又在崔胜澈脸上亲了好几口，这才拿着包出了门。崔胜澈到洗手间又洗漱了一遍，这才轻轻去敲崔韩率房门。“韩率，吃饭了。”

崔韩率磨磨蹭蹭从房间里出来，才刚开了一个门缝，就伸出手把崔胜澈拽了进去。“你干什么？”崔胜澈话还没说完，崔韩率的吻就先落了下来。这一个吻毫无温柔可言，崔韩率几乎是在撕咬着崔胜澈的嘴唇，生硬地用舌尖撬开他的牙关后强迫他的舌与自己纠缠，如狂风骤雨般席卷走崔胜澈口内所有的空气。崔胜澈也没有想到事情会演变成这个样子，他双手抵住崔韩率的肩膀想要将他推开，却被崔韩率搂着肩膀压倒在了床上。“崔韩率！”崔胜澈几乎是咆哮着吼出来，强硬地推开了崔韩率。他抬起头瞪着崔韩率，却对上崔韩率难过得泛红的眼睛。“哥，我真的好爱你。”崔韩率知道崔胜澈没有办法抵抗他的撒娇，像只大型犬一样磨磨蹭蹭又把嘴唇蹭上了崔胜澈的脸。崔胜澈看到崔韩率的这幅表情还是心软了，只是偏过头去不再看他。“韩率，不可以，哥已经有爱人了。”

“我知道的，哥。”崔韩率撩起了崔胜澈的衣摆。“可我还是好爱哥。”崔韩率的手顺着崔胜澈的腰线一路向上摸去，停留在了他胸前的乳粒，崔胜澈的身体本来就敏感，再加上刚刚给李硕珉用嘴做了一次，不进下半身早就起了反应，乳头也挺立了起来。崔韩率两只捏住凸起的硬粒，用带着薄茧的指腹轻轻摩挲。崔胜澈吸着冷气抓紧了崔韩率的肩膀，却被崔韩率变本加厉要住脖颈的要害，在喉结处吮咬出一个半圆形的红印。身体的快感远比理智来得要快，崔韩率捏住崔胜澈的乳头向外拉扯，再任其自然回弹，崔胜澈又痛又爽，想要躲避，身体却是将胸部挺起朝崔韩率送去。

“哥，下面已经好硬了，刚刚做过什么了吗？”崔韩率解开崔胜澈的皮带，隔着内裤揉搓了一把他的性器，内裤马上就被潤湿了。“哥真的好色。”崔韩率隔着内裤含住崔胜澈的性器，故意发出吮吸声，崔胜澈没忍住在崔韩率肩头踹了一脚。崔韩率皱皱眉，脱下他的内裤顺着他的股沟探向穴口，指尖在穴口按压揉搓一番便侵入一个指尖。“哥好紧，是太想要了吗？”他顺势用另一只手握住崔胜澈性器上下套弄，趁着崔胜澈放松的空隙再挤入一指，不给崔胜澈休息的机会，二指并入，模仿交合的动作在崔胜澈体内抽插。崔胜澈死死抓住崔胜澈的肩头，他似乎回想起了几年前的那个晚上，但这次的崔韩率更加急躁。可崔胜澈哪怕是在这样粗暴的扩张中也逐渐得了趣。快感终究战胜理性。

“韩率，来占有我。”崔胜澈喘着气，一字一句的说着。


End file.
